A storage network can include initiator devices and target devices. A target device can be associated with a storage subsystem, such as a storage array including an array of storage devices. The target device is able to access data of the storage subsystem in response to a request from an initiator device.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.